Can I Marry Your Sister?
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: Harry is going to propose to Ginny. How does Ron feel about it? Short comical blurb on protective brothers, brooms, and boyfriends. T for language.


**A/N: Come now people, we all know J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me.**

"HARRY! About time you got here mate, we were afraid we'd have to start without you!" Harry was visiting the Burrow one sunny Sunday afternoon and Ron had apparently been waiting almost to the brink of starvation for him to arrive.

It was the midsummer of Harry and Ron's 22nd birthday and life was great. Voldemort was gone, they finished school and became Aurors, and they both were dating two great young witches. (At least that's what Ginny and Hermione told them.) Ginny had graduated and began working as a writer for the _Daily Prophet_ saying that 'she would make sure they wouldn't print rubbish'. Hermione had a bit of trouble deciding her career path until she visited Harry and Ron in the Ministry one day. Six months later she applied for a job at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Department of Magical Law Enforcement and now she was working as what Harry called an 'analyst'.

Harry still kept in touch with the Weasleys and went over every Sunday for lunch, where he would meet Hermionie, Ginny, and Ron. Today was special however. He had to talk to Ron. He waited until after lunch (when Ron would be happiest) and cornered him in the kitchen asking him, "Hey Ron, I brought my Firebolt, fancy a one-on-one?" (The Firebolt took him forever to find, but eventually, he got it back.)

Ron brightened. "Sure Harry, it's been ages since we've played! I'll be back in a second!"

Ten minutes later, they were flying over a nearby field, throwing an old quaffle around. They stayed out for several hours until they had to call the game a draw. They were both panting as they stared at the view of the landscape. "Ron!" He indicated that they should land, and the two of them collapsed on the ground, still watching the sun.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"What d'you think we're doing now, eating flobberworms?"

Harry cracked a grin despite his nerves and _annoyingly loud_ heartbeat. "Seriously, I want to ask you something."

Ron turned to Harry, fully paying attention now. "Sure, what's up?"

Harry looked at the field again, for all he knew it could be his last scenery ever. "Look Ron, I know we've been friends for a while, but something's been on my mind." Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ron's puzzled face. "I want to ask Ginny to marry me."

Ron was silent. Harry took this as a bad sign. "Ron?"

Ron snapped out of his trance. "Bloody hell Harry, you want to do what?" He seemed more confused than angry, that was good…

"I want to marry her-"

"No way." Ron stood up and forgetting his broom, began walking away super fast.

Harry sighed. He knew he should be prepared for this. "Ron? RON!" Harry finally caught up with him, matching Ron's pace. "Look Ron, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I'm only telling you this because you're my best mate."

"What, not because I'm her brother?" He was furious.

"ESPECIALLY because you're her brother! Look, all I want is your blessing. I promise I'll take care of her." Harry walked in front of Ron, who surprisingly stopped. "All I want is to be at her side for the rest of my life, but as her husband. Ron, could you deal with that?"

Ron was still breathing deep from anger and speed walking. He was silent for a minute until he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "D'you promise not to hurt her?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to treat her right?"

"Yes." They stared fiercely into each other's eyes for a second until Ron let go of Harry's shoulders.

"Okay, I guess it it's you, than it will be alright." Ron managed a small smile, which Harry returned tenfold.

"Thanks Ron."

"On one condition though! You won me over, but you still have to talk with dad."

"I already did. He said yes."

"He did?"

_One week ago._

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thank you for allowing me some of your time." The two red-haired adults were seated in the living room of Harry's flat.

"No need to be so formal Harry, so tell us, why the big mystery? Why did you call us here?"

"Well…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I don't really know if this is a wizard tradition and only old-fashioned Muggles still do it, but I'm doing it anyway. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may I have your permission to marry Ginny."

Mr. Weasley's jaw dropped and Mrs. Weasley's hand flew over her mouth. Mr. Weasley slowly nodded and stood, reaching his hand out to Harry. "Take good care of her Harry." He smiled.

"I will, Mr. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley walked over, crying and enfolded Harry in one of her motherly hugs. "Welcome to the family Harry dear."

_Back to Present._

"They surprisingly took it well," Harry finished. Ron's mouth dropped.

"W-well that's good, but what about Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"

"What about them?"

"Did you ask their consent?"

"Do I need their consent?"

"OF COURSE YOU DO IF YOU WANT MINE!"

Harry sighed, and from his pocket pulled out three letters. He handed them to Ron. "I figured you'd say that, so I wrote letters to them all this week. Charlie's says something like 'she deserves a man like you', Bill and Fleur are very happy and have offered to help plan the wedding and Percy…well he sent a novel, but he agreed."

Ron was running out of excuses…and family members. He handed back the notes. "What about George?"

_Three days ago, in the apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

"About time! I thought I'd die of old age before you popped the question."

_Back to the present._

"He took it well too."

Ron was stunned. "You asked everyone before me?"

"I knew you wouldn't say yes until you knew that everyone else agreed."

Ron sulked, but clapped Harry on the back. "Thanks Harry, and sorry."

Harry smiled. "Forget it, Ron. C'mon then, let's get our brooms. Hermione is probably wondering where we are."

"HERMIONE! I almost forgot! Did you ask her?"

"She's the first one I told. She helped me pick out the ring."

"Ring?" Harry reached into his right pocked and pulled out a small rectangular box. He handed it to Ron to see. Inside the box was a beautiful ring, it had a gold twisted band with a decent sized diamond set. Simple, yet elegant. Ron smiled, almost sadly…where had the time gone? "When will you do it?"

"Tonight. We're going to watch the sunset on our brooms and I'll ask her then."

"When did you get romantic?"

Harry grinned. "Secret." _Thank goodness for Hermione, he really did owe her those new books he promised her._

The two of them grabbed their brooms and began walking back to the Burrow.

"…So are you going to ask me for permission when you ask Hermione to marry you?"

"Shove off Harry!"

***A/N: HOORAY! I'm done! This one has been in my head for forever! Thank goodness it's done! First HP fic too! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
